Meeting with a stranger
by InceptionErection
Summary: After Samantha McKinley moves to Japan form America, she meets Mori and a possible relationship buds? You'll have to read to find out! But now, there's a twist in the story! EDITED! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1 Planned?

**Meeting with a stranger. **

**Chapter 1 - Planned?**

A tall, stoic, silent man, was making his way down the hallway where the note told him to go. He wasn't really sure where or why he was going but, Hunny told him to and he trusts Hunny. As he walks unsurely down the long hallway, classical music filled the empty space. When he got to the room he was designated to enter into, he saw someone. A girl, who was practicing her ballet. She was a plain girl, she didn't flaunt her looks about. She wasn't very tall, standing at 5'6". She wasn't rail thin like everyone else in the school but she wasn't fat, she has curves, like an hour glass. She wore glasses over her deep brown eyes, and she had a touch of acne on her cheeks where her shoulder length brown hair rested. She stood with her backside to him, practicing her pirouettes, then moving on to her Chaine' turns. As Mori sat there, awestruck at what was playing out in front of him. When she finished her fourth and final turn, she hadn't seen him until now. When she saw him, she fell over from being surprised. Mori shook his head out of his daze and went to help her.

"Sorry." He said taking her hand and helping her up with ease.

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting anyone to be here."

"How come?"

"Well, the ballet club meeting has been over for about an hour as have all the other clubs and I can't practice at home so, I stayed here."

"Oh, I see. I'm Takashi Morinozika by the way. You can call me Mori. I'm a third year." (Ya that's right, he spoke. Get used to it! lol :D)

"Hello, I'm Samantha Mckinley. Transfer from America. I'm supposed to be a first year but they moved me up a grade so, second year. You can call me Sam, Sammy, whatever. Nice to meet you Mori-." She said cheerfully adding a cute smile. "So, what club are you from that you're here so late?"

"I'm with the Ouran host club."

"Oh, I've heard of that! I've wanted to drop by since I came here but, I've been too busy with transfer stuff and now the club."

"I doubt any customers are left. You want to come see?" He asked

"Sure let me change really quick." She said picking up her drawstring back and heading into a bathroom at the other end of the room. When she came out she was in jean shorts and a blue t-shirt with a red, white, and blue plaid over shirt. (my favorite outfit :D) "Okay, let's go." She said letting her hair down from the tight bun it was in. Mori led her down the hallway, as they walked they didn't exchange any words or a glance. She looked down at the floor and started twisting her ring on her finger. She bumped into Mori. "Sorry." She said

"It's alright. What's that ring on your finger for?" He asked looking at her left ring finger. It was a ring with hearts that were upside down and rightside up that fit in with each other with little diamonds in the middle of the hearts. (It's the ring I have on my ring finger. No, I'm not engaged it was a joke with me and my friend.)

"Oh, it's my promise ring."

"Promise to what?"

"Stay pure. Not have sexual relations until I'm married."

"I see. That's cool. We're here." He said opening the door to the third music room.

"Takashi! You're back!" Hunny said excitedly

"Hey, where'd you go Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked

"I...Hunny sent me somewhere." Mori said, Tamaki huddled in the corner with the rest of the club minus Hunny.

"Whoa! Mori spoke!" He whispered

"Is it alright if I come in now?" Samantha asked

"Yeah." Mori said, ignoring the whispering people in the corner

"Who is this Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked

"This is Samantha."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Haruhi."

"Haruhi, you're so cute when you're being friendly!" Tamaki said hugging her

"Tamaki-senpai get off me!"

"Is it just me or does Haruhi look like a girl? Or...Is Tamaki gay?" That last remark sent Tamaki straight to the corner of woe.

"Ummmmm." Mori said awkwardly

"I'm taking that as a 'Haruhi's a girl' An idiot would have to believe that isn't true." She said nonchalantly.

"It's supposed to be a secret." Mori said

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I'm the only in here isn't it?" She said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you princess. And what is a lovely thing like you doing here?"

"First of all, don't call me princess. Second of all that's none of your concern, but it's very nice to meet you." She said smiling sweetly. 'This girl definitely knows how to sugar coat things!' Tamaki thought cowering away to his corner. Mori just kept smiling.

"Oh, so _you're _Sammy-chan!" Hunny said

"Yes and I take it you're Hunny-senpai! You seem like a very sweet person!"

"Do you like cake?"

"Only if it's chocolate!" She said walking back to Hunny's cake table with him.

"So who is this girl Mori-senpai?" The twins asked

"Mitsukuni was faking." Was all he said

"Huh?" Everyone else said

"He was just making it seem like he just met her. He's the one who sent me to meet her."

"Okay, so who is she?"

"I really don't know. She's a transfer from America and she's in the ballet club." He said then walked away to join Hunny and Sammy at the table

"Since when is there a ballet club?" Haruhi asked

"It's new." Tamaki said joining the group recovering from his pouting.

"So do we officially have a club for everything?" Haruhi said sarcastically.

"Nevermind that, we need to know why Hunny was so set on Mori meeting Samantha!" Tamaki said introducing his new plan 'find-out-why-Mori-needed-to-meet-Samantha'

"Maybe because they seemed compatible? I bet Hunny-senpai felt bad because he has Reiko that likes him." Haruhi said, everyone just looked at her "What?"

"You are a genius!" Everyone said hugging Haruhi

"Okay okay get off me." She said pushing them off of her. "So what are we gonna do? We already figured out why."

"Well, I guess all we can do is make them be together all the time." The twins said

"Then it's settled. Operation Get-Mori-to-like-Samantha is a go!" Tamaki said seriously

**A/N: Sooo, here's my new fanfic. Tell me what you think! Not gonna lie, Samantha is based off of me. I always wanted to be named Samantha or Sammy. :\ lol**

**OMG I'm on chapter 71 of ouran manga and it's making sad/happy/giddy/mad :((( everything's ending! noooooooooooo! *Dies dramatically***

**No! Get up! Don't die! - Tamaki**

**There's no point to live! - Me**

**You have to finish your fanfics first! - Tamaki**

**But you're leaving me! - Me**

**Not true! You can still write about me ^_^ - Tamaki**

**...Okay... - Me *leaves still depressed but a little better***

**Anyway...Good? Bad? Lemme know!**


	2. Chapter 2 The operation is underway

**Meeting with a stranger**

**Chapter 2 - The operation is underway**

It was after school hours and all Sammy new was at one point she was eating cake with Hunny while Mori watched, and laughing. And now she was in a dark room with one light shining down on the metal table and the uncomfortable metal chair she was sitting in. She sipped carefully at her glass of water. She felt like she was on a cheesy murder investigation show that was on every day of the week back at home. All the sudden she heard footsteps coming out of the darkness but she didn't know where they were coming from. Then she heard another set, and another, and in total she heard about five sets of foot falls.

"Um, w-who's there?" She asked nervously. then she saw two sets of hands being slammed down on the table.

"So, how do you know Hunny-senpai?" They asked her

"I only just met him today.." She said nervously. Stumbling through her words.

"Tell us how."

"Okay, it was like this." She started taking in a deep breath and letting it out while all the other hosts that were there came out of the darkness except Kyoya. "It was my first day..."

_flashback__** (Sammy's POV)**_

_I was walking down the hall on my first day. Nervous as ever. I was looking out the window, down on the pretty garden and maze when I bumped into someone that was probably half my size._

_"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said apologetically, I instantly recognized him. Who couldn't? I heard enough about him that single day from the girls in class 3-b who attend the host club. They told me I couldn't miss him if I wanted to. Apparently that part was true. "Hey, you're Mitsukuni Haninozuka right?" I asked, trying to clear up my own curiosity._

_"Yes but you can call me Honey. It's fine, I don't mind of you knocked me down. I wasn't paying attention either! I was thinking about cake! So, what's your name?" He asked, the girls warned me he would be very cute._

_"I'm Samantha Mckinley. Third year. You can call me Sammy."_

_"So what do you like to do?"_

_"Well, I'm fluent in French and I know a few Spanish words. I've been playing the piano since I was in kindergarten. I'm a ballerina, and I used to be homeschooled until my aunt and uncle shipped me off to Japan for my final year of high school at a high recommendation from a friend." I answered honestly. "How about yourself?"_

_"I'm fluent in cake! I'm a black belt in karate. I like cute things, the host club, and Takashi! I bet you would like Takashi!"_

_"Well, maybe I'll meet him sometime." I said before the bell rang. I waved goodbye and walked off for the last class of the day before ballet club, my passion._

"And then well here we are." Sammy said snapping everyone out of their own fantasies of how everything played out.

"And...How did you meet Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked

"I was practicing ballet since I can't in my apartment, and he showed up. That's really all I got. You'll have to ask Mori himself."

"Oh, no problem." The twins said, clapping twice. Then another light lit up and next to Sammy was Mori sitting at an identical metal table.

"So, Mori, how exactly did you meet Sammy here?" Tamaki asked

"Mitsukuni came up to me after class, like he always did, and told me about Samantha. Then he gave me a paper with directions and a time and told me to go to that room after classes and host club. And here we are." He said. Everyone was shocked that he said more than two words. He was like 'Uh-huh' from 'The Little Rascals'

"So how do we know she's safe to be hanging around here?" Tamaki asked.

"Samantha Nicolette Mckinley. From disclosed location for privacy purposes. Her father and mother MIA, and were in the care of her aunt and uncle. It's true that she was homeschooled, since fourth grade, and she's fluent in French and knows a few Spanish phrases/words, she really has been playing piano since kindergarten, and she is a ballerina. She's been in twelve dance competitions since the age of five and has gotten at least a silver metal in each one." Kyoya said calmly popping out from the dark.

"Did you _have _to tell everyone my full name? And thank you for making me seem like a total over achiever. Yeah, I like playing the piano, speaking French, and dancing. No I don't do anything my guardians tell me except when being shipped off to a different country. I usually don't do what anyone expects and I don't try to break the rules but it usually happens anyway. Like today when I...Modified my school uniform."

"What exactly did you do to it?" Haruhi asked

"Simple, I took out to poof during first period. I hemmed the skirt up to my knee in second and third, it looked real weird while I was walking to change classes. I made the sleeves three quater sleeves during fourth and fifth. I decided what to do to it during lunch, and I took out the turtle neck made it a crew neck during sixth, seventh. That one took a really long time 'cause I did it all by hand. I took the ribbon from the neck line and put it on my white headband to make it prettier. Yeah, the class president got really mad but, I told him I'm either wearing my uniform like this or I'm coming to school naked. I know what you are thinking, no I wouldn't come to school naked but I wasn't gonna let them throw away my uniform after all that work! That took me all school day!"

"So, you ignored the whole class time to modify your uniform because you didn't like it?" Tha twins asked

"No, I sewed to pay attention. If I have nothing to do with my hands, I space out. That's probably why my guardians shipped me off here. Every time they would talk to me I would start drawing and they'd think I wasn't paying attention. The drawings aren't very good but, I could pretty much recite every word they said if I drew when they spoke. I'm working as a seamstress to, partly, pay for my rent, my guardians send the rest, and I bring it here during class. I got special permission. And the customers like it because their stuff gets done in record time, and the owner likes it because he said he doesn't have to listen to me chatter all day. It's almost like the time my youth pastor's wife told us that she wasn't aloud to chew gum at home but they gave her special permission at school because all she did was talk, if she didn't have gun in her mouth she was talking if she did, she was quiet."

"Does this girl every shut up? Maybe she should go hang out with Satoshi." Tamaki whispered to Kyoya (Satoshi, for people who have't read the manga, is Mori's little brother. HE'S SO CUTE!) That's when the twins had an idea. They took out a few pieces of gum and shoved them into Sammy's mouth. She chewed it for a minute or two, softening it up in her mouth and resumed.

"Thanks, I was realy hopin' someone would have gum. They don't have my brand here. That's what sucks. There was a lady at my old church back home her name was Meiko, she was real nice, gave me a piece of bubble gum from Japan but I can't find it anywhere! But it _was_ ten years ago so I doubt they'd have it anymore. I don't know, I'm going shopping tomorrow but I'll have to either go by myself or find a creepy tour guide to take me...Ewwie!"

"Maybe Mori-senpai will take you around?" Haruhi said, looking to the other hosts and winking. They all looked to Mori who was just sitting and listening to Sammy chatter on about her life back in America and smiling.

"How about it Mori-senpai? Show Sammy around tomorrow?" Haruhi asked

"Um, sure. I'll pick her up tomorrow at nine."

"Okay. I live in the apartments on Cherry Blossom St."

"Hey, that's where I live!" Haruhi said (Let's just say that's what street Haruhi lives on since we all have no idea what street she actually lives on...) "What apartment to you live in?"

"In 12-b on the other side where that little 'courtyard' thing is."

"I live in 7-b towards the street. It's so weird I didn't see you move in..."

"Well it was yesterday so, maybe you were out?"

"Oh, I was out yeah."

"Crap! I have to go return these clothes before the customers come!" Sammy yelled rushing out of the room, taking out a flashlight from her bag on the way. "I knew this would come in handy someday." She said laughing and exiting through the door.

"Geez even when she's leaving she still finds time to chatter." Hikaru said

"Takashi? Hello?" Hunny shouted from the door

"Coming Mitsukuni." Mori said. "See you guys." He added while leaving. Tamaki went over and flipped the lights on.

"Yeah! We did it! Haruhi, secret hand shake!" Tamaki yelled excitedly, Haruhi rolled her eyes but complied so she didn't have to hear him complain. Tamaki ran up to Haruhi and they jumped up in the air and did a high five in mid air then when they got back down they put one of their hands in front of them and slapped them together three times and brought it back doing 'spirit fingers' on the way back, like something was exploding. (Okay, it's my secret hand shake with my friend when one of us gets a home run when playing kick ball XD)

"Hey look,"

"Sam left something here." Hikaru and Kaoru noted, pointing to the floor. Kyoya picked it up and looked through it.

"It's just her drawings." He said tossing it on to the table. When everyone else looked at it, their eyes went wide.

"And she said they weren't very good." Haruhi said. There were drawings of trees, people, fruits, flowers, birds, landscapes, fashion, sketches of designs for houses, clothing, color pallets, it was all really good.

As Samantha was walking out the school she bumped into something big.

"Sorry." She said 'Not again.' She thought.

"It's alright." A deep voice said. "Um, I liked that music that was playing while you were practicing." He finally added after an awkward silence.

"Um, yeah, thanks. It's me playing. I recorded it back at home." She finally replied, blushing.

"Well it was really good." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He added walking away awkwardly.

"Yeah, bye..." She said "Crap. I left my notebook in the club room. I'll get it Monday." She added running out of the school gates to get to work. 'We'll see how tomorrow goes...It could either be terribly awkward or the best day ever...' She thought to herself awkwardly.

**A/N: **okay, I've always wanted to be named Samantha. yes I do know French and a few Spanish words and i really have been playing the piano since kindergarten. i was a ballerina but only for six weeks, it would have been eight but i missed two classes. but it's always been something that i've wanted to do. and i really am homeschooled and have been since fourth grade. only, i'm a freshman in highschool, not a senior. and i can sew. oh, and her initials are the same as mine XD you can see now, that she's based off of me. lol The story about my youth pastor's wife is true. And the story about the lady named Meiko is true except for the part about it being ten years ago. It was only like 7.

Anyway, I hope you like it! It only took a few hours to write and it'll probably be my last update on any of my fanfics until after May 3rd. I'll be leaving for florida on friday and will be there until the next sunday. So 1, i won't have my computer on me unless my sister brings it with her when she flies down. 2, we probably wont have internet even if my sister DOES bring the laptop with her. and 3, i won't have time to write before then so, enjoy! and read my other stories if you're suffering a withdrawal from my wonderful works! lol jk.

Good? Bad? Lemme know!


	3. Chapter 3 Date?

**Chapter 3 - Date?**

As silent, cool, calm, Mori walked up to the apartment door not as cool and calm. He was freaking out. He'd never really been _alone _with a girl, especially not one that was pretty.

Meanwhile,

"It is not a date!" Sammy exclaimed to her friend on the other line.

"You wanna know how you can tell?"

"How? Gah! I'm so nervous! I have never been on a date!"

"Calm down, you'll be fine! You're hot! Okay, how you can tell? He pays."

"Oh, he's here! Bye, love you!"

"Love you too girl. Bye!" Sammy quickly finished zipping her skirt and slipped on her flats before openening the door.

"Hi." She answered with a smile. Mori was leaning against the door frame looking around nervously before resting is eyes on her smiling face, it's surprising she didn't hear his heart beet through his white button up. (Is it just me or do any of you think Mori would look extremely sexy in a white button down and jeans? I don't know what it is but I'm highly attracted to guys in white button down shirts...)

"Hi. You look nice." He managed to sputter out. She was wearing a red and white polka dot skirt with black flats a white ribbed tank top and a a black cardigan with a red headband with a small bow to the side.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She said before giggling and walking out the door.

"So, Where do you wanna go?" He asked in his breath takingly deep voice.

"Let's just shop around local shops. Maybe get lunch?"

"Sure." He said, leading the way. The first place he took her was a tea shop where they sold original tea sets. (I love Japanese tea sets! I saw a lot in Japan at epcot.) Sammy picked a pretty one out to buy for when people came over and was going up to pay for it but Mori insisted on buying it. Her sister's earlier words rang through her mind the whole time. He claimed it was his treat and that he'd be a bad host to Japan if he didn't. The next place he took her was a nice clothing shop. Sammy was shopping around in the dress section and Mori was looking out the window at the busy shopping center and didn't notice the two guys that came up to Sammy to hit on her.

"Hey baby. How about you try those clothes on for me in the dressing room."

"Why don't we shop around the Lingerie?" The two dirty boys inquired.

"Uhm, or not. Maybe if you washed your hair every once in a while and started wearing clothing for your gender. We all know you want to be a girl. What you don't realize is, you already have a vagina hunny. And about that lingerie comment-" Sammy started telling them off but was interrupted.

"You wanna get your sorry asses away from my girlfriend?" Mori said death glaring them putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey uh we aren't looking for any trouble." One of the boys says

"Well that's not what you would have said a few second ago." Sammy retorted. The guys ran away. "I, um, thanks."

"You're welcome. If you don't learn to watch your tongue though, you're gonna get seriously hurt someday and I may not be there."

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess I'll just go try these on before we get into any more trouble. I think the clerks want me to leave." Sammy said before heading to the dressing rooms. When she exited she put a couple things back but kept a couple dresses to buy. Mori bought them for her yet again.

"I am your escort today." He said, a new excuse this time.

"Fine, but I get to buy lunch." She said adamantly. By the time they got out of there, their stomachs were growling. Mori took her over to a cute little cafe.

"The date's lookin' good! He's paid for everything so far much to her dismay!" Tamaki exclaimed, everyone shushed him and smacked his head.

"And it was so romantic how he protected her from those guys!" Hunny said

"Shut up! you just jinxed them! She's buying!" Kaoru stated

"Excuse me for a moment, Mori."

"Of course."

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Sammy asked as she snuck up behind the spying hosts.

"Oh, how great this date is going. Sammy's really-" Tamaki started before realizing it was Sammy asking that question.

"Listen, before you make an excuse about how you were just 'shopping around' save it. I wasn't born yesterday. One, Haruhi isn't with you so I knew you wouldn't come here by yourselves. Two, you guys are the ones that insisted he take me around Japan. And three, I CAN HEAR YOU HALFWAY ACROSS THE CAFE!" Sammy whispered the last part loudly then walked back to the table.

"Ha. You got caught." Haruhi said as she walked by pointing and laughing at them. Tamaki crawled into his corner.

"Sorry, I'm back now. No need to worry." Sammy said jokingly. They sat there for a little while, awkwardly, eating the rest of their food in silence.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself." Mori finally said while they were walking out

"I really am. I'm at least glad I didn't have to go with some creepy old guy." Mori half smiled at what she said. "Oh, am I not funny enough to get a real smile? I know one's in there dying to come out!" She teased, he gave in a smiled a real smile. Her breath hitched, he didn't seem to notice. "Look! Ice cream!"

"I'll pay."

"No no no mister. It's currently two to one, I get to pay again. What would you like?"

"Cookie dough I guess."

"C'mon! Be daring! Slab some whipped cream on it!"

"Alright." He said, chuckling. She walked over to the counter and ordered.

"I need one single scoop of cookie dough with whipped cream and a single scoop of chocolate with caramel sauce both on sugar cones please. Thank you."

"Thanks." Mori said when she handed him his ice cream.

"You don't say much do you?"

"I never saw a point to. I'm naturally quiet, besides the fact that every time I say something it usually gets shot down or made fun of so I just don't say much."

"Well, I like it when you talk." Sammy blurted out

"And I like talking to you."

"Aw shucks!" She said jokingly, throwing away her napkin and walking off to another shop. They walked into a music shop and she found a few pieces she wanted to play out of a book of piano scores. "Thank you. For all this stuff I mean."

"No problem. I just wanted to be a good host."

"I guess that means you're a host even when you're not at school."

"Only to exclusive people."

"Well I guess I should be heading home."

"Let me walk you?"

"Sure." She answered and smiled at him.

When they arrived at thee apartment complex they sat and talked in the 'courtyard' on a concrete bench that was trying too hard to be vintage until it was dark

"I really did have a nice time today."

"I did too." He said. They sat there for a while just looking into one anothers eyes. Mori leaned in, and tried to kiss her but she stopped him and just blushed. He understood, and kissed her hand instead and left. Instantly, the song from Disney's version of 'Hercules' rushed through her mind.

'_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love'_

She shook her head, thinking it would straighten out her thoughts and decided that made it worse. She staggered inside before she fainted on the bench. She went to bed that night, smiling.

**A/N: Sorry, for the brief chapter but I knew I had to update. I already had it written but I had to proof read and rewrite some things. Anyway, I hope you'll forgive me for the lackluster chapter!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Love sick

**Chapter 4 - Love sick**

When Sammy woke up the next morning it was because her phone was ringing

"Hello?" She asked tiredly

"Sammy-chan! We're going to the carnival, and you are too! Get dressed we'll be there in half an hour!" Hunny said then hung up.

"Great. People who don't know how to maneuver themselves and parents who stand with their children in the middle of the street."

By the time Sammy got out of the shower and got dressed and got some curling cream into her damp hair, the host club was outside waiting for her.

"Are you excited Sammy-chan?" Hunny asked once she climbed into the car. It was hard to do it gracefully in a dress. (Picture of the outfit on my profile.)

"Sure, if the people who don't know how to walk don't get in my way."

"Don't worry! They all stand aside when Takashi comes through!"

"That's reassuring, although I don't know if that's particularly a good thing or a bad thing." Sammy said, looking up at Mori who was sitting right next to her. He just shrugged.

When they arrived at the carnival, Tamaki dragged Haruhi off somewhere, Kyoya went to do whatever Kyoya does, and the twins went to play some games.

"And then there were three." Sammy said awkwardly after everyone left.

"Let's go ride rides!" Hunny said. The first ride they went on just went around in a circle a billion times and made Hunny almost sick. Then, there was a roller coaster and Hunny sat out eating funnel cake while Sammy and Mori went on it.

"I can't do flips. I'm deathly afraid of flips."

"Don't worry." Mori said, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking down at her. She smiled back at him and they entered the line. When they got in their car, Sammy was shaking she was so nervous and Mori just held her hand while the ride started. (the ride is sort of going to be like 'The Racer' at Paramount's Kings Island. Look it up! :D) Sammy pretty much screamed the whole time while Mori sat there, silent as ever. When they got back, all Sammy did was laugh and flattened her hair. When they exited the ride, they were still holding hands. They realized it about halfway back to where Hunny was waiting and let go, albeit reluctantly. Sammy blushed.

They went on a few more rides until they met up with the rest of the club and decided to leave since it was getting dark.

"But, but, but there's gonna be fireworks!" Hunny said, teary eyed.

"Okay, we can stay a little longer." Tamaki said. The fireworks started soon after.

When the show finished, they left. When they got back to Sammy's apartment, Mori walked her to.

"I had a really nice time. Thank you for calming me down at the roller coaster."

"It's no problem. I like to see you happy." He answered, Sammy blushed furiously. Mori kissed her hand again and said goodbye.

"Bye." She said, her voice cracked, she only just now realized her throat hurt. Mori walked away and she went inside and drank a glass of water.

The next day, Sammy woke up too early for a Sunday morning and couldn't get back to sleep. She realized that she was all stuffy, her head hurt, and her throat was sore. She groaned and took some allergy medicine thinking that would help. It didn't.

Later on, a couple hours later, someone was calling her cell while Sammy was flipping absent mindedly through the tv channels. When she got up to answer her phone, her head started throbbing. She answered the call with a froggy voice.

"Samantha, are you okay?" She instantly recognized the voice, not to mention the fact that Mori was the only one who called her 'Samantha' anymore.

"I think I have a cold." She answered, then cough a deep barky cough.

"I'll bring soup."

"I don't want you to catch it."

"Samantha, you're contagious for three days before you start getting symptoms."

"Great, that means everyone at school that I talked to, you, Hunny, and those people at the carnival are all gonna get sick."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you can control it. I'll bring soup." He repeated.

"If you insist." She said, she said goodbye and sneezed before hanging up. She felt like crap and somehow seeing Mori made her feel a little better.

She managed to get herself into the shower and get at least decent, and that made her feel a little better. Then she took a nasal decongestant and decided to drink water only for the next however long this took to wear off. When there was a knock at her door shortly after, she felt a little relieved. Until she opened the door.

"IS SAMANTHA OKAY!" Tamaki exclaimed, bursting through the door.

"Tamaki, what are you doing here?"

"We were coming to see my darling daughter when we saw Mori and Hunny-senpai coming form the opposite direction."

"I told him not to come here." Haruhi said nonchalantly.

"Guys, I really don't feel good and I don't want to make you all sick."

"Don't worry, I have the immune system of a champion!" Tamaki shouted dramatically.

"I brought soup."

"Takashi made alphabet soup for you!" Hunny exclaimed when they came through the door. Sammy quickly took the Tupperware from him and opened it up to eat.

"There's food in the fridge if you guys are hungry."

"How are you paying for this place by yourself?" The twins asked. Tamaki gasped.

"Stop being so insensitive!" He tried to whisper.

"Oh, you don't need to know."

"You got a job didn't you." Haruhi concluded

"Well, yes. I understand it's against the rules but how do these people expect me to eat on a day-to-day basis if I don't have a job to support myself with. You know, they should think about these things before letting "Commoners" into the school." Sammy said "Oh, and I work at a cafe by the way since I knew you were going to ask that next."

"Oh, you mean that new one, Cafe Harmony?"

"Yeah that one."

"Do they have cake there?"

"Yes." She answered

"We should go visit her right now!" Tamaki said

"But, I'm not working...." She said, finishing her soup. "Can you guys go? I need to lie down."

"You're supposed to do vigorous activity to clear up your sinuses." Kyoya said, as he usually did, uninterested.

"Well thank you for that almighty Kyoya but every time I get up my head throbs." She said sarcastically.

"Me-ow!"

"Feisty kitty!" The twins said

"Leave!"

"I'll stay." Mori volunteered.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm sure you have something more important to do than watch over a cranky sick girl."

"I'd like to."

"Alright, but if I get you sick I blame no one but you."

"Alright everybody! Let's go!" Hunny said pushing everyone out the door.

"Okay, but you two; no vigorous activity!" The twins hollered while leaving. Sammy blushed furiously, Mori's face remained straight.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Mhm."

"I'm just gonna be watching sappy romance chick flicks just so you know."

"Alright."

"Fine. I'll go start one then." She said, leaving the room uncomfortably to go watch a movie in her room.

When the movie finished, Sammy was asleep on her bed. Mori went over to her and covered her up with a blanket. He sat down next to the bed and was having an internal war. He wanted to tell her he liked her, he was trying to make it obvious. But, he never was that kind of guy to say things like that. He didn't want to deal with the rejection if she didn't feel the same way. Sure, he could remain straight faced not showing his emotions like he always had, but Mitsukuni would always know. He always saw through his facades like he read his mind or something. Sure, he had just met her but he felt like he'd known her for years. Sure, they didn't talk much but there was always more time for that. He decided, he just needed to telll her. She was sleeping so she wouldn't hear, right? It would at least be out in the open then. He'd tell her when she was conscious some other time. He got up, kneeled beside her, took her hand in his and looked at her sleeping form.

"I....Like you Samantha." He said then kissed her forehead. All the sudden her eyes fluttered open and she sneezed on his hand by accident.

"Sorry. Is that true?" She asked. Mori just sat there stunned, he couldn't believe he just did that.

"I, um...Yes."

"Well then I guess I should tell you....."

"Yes?"

"I......"

**A/N: Muahahahaha! Cliffy! lmao oh well you'll have to wait until next week to see what I have in store! Although, you'll probably be disappointed. lmao anyway,**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Confession

**Chapter 5 - Confession**

"I like you too." Samantha answered rather calmly despite how suddenly anxious she was. She felt a little awkward after and didn't really know what to do. Mori just leaned back on the headboard and wrapped his arms around Sammy, and she fell asleep like that.

"What kind of person leaves their door unlocked? They could be broken into! Well, I guess Mori-senpai's here. But still I don't see either of them- Oh." Tamaki said entering Sammy's bedroom thinking it was a bathroom and seeing the sleeping forms on the bed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this...Okay everyone! Let's go to my house!" Haruhi said pushing everyone out of the doors. Sammy woke up after the door closed and groaned as she stretched. She fell back into her original position and tried to sleep again but couldn't. She got up and got decently dressed and returned to her room to find Mori awake.

"Um, I heard everyone going to Haruhi's house. Do you wanna go?"

"Sure." He answered rising from the bed and opened the front door for Sammy.

They walked over to Haruhi's apartment, and Mori knocked on the door.

"So did you guys,"

"Have fun?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, evil lining their words, when they opened the door.

"What do you mean?"

"We saw you guys sleeping." Hikaru said.

"**Together.**" Kaoru added.

"Bakas." Sammy said rolling her eyes and entering the apartment.

"She didn't feel good so I comforted her." Mori defended.

"Then why are you guys here if she doesn't feel good?" They asked

"Will both of you shut up? It's not that big of a deal!" Sammy said, plopping down on a floor pillow. "I think I have a right to do whatever I want in my bed." She said just to make things awkward for everyone else.

"We told you no vigorous activity!" Tamaki whined.

"AND WHO ARE YOU SUGGESTING DID VIGOROUS ACTIVITY?" She yelled getting into his face. "I can even believe you would suggest that of me. I GO TO CHURCH! Well, not since the move."

"Dude, how much cough medicine did this girl take?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru observing that she was actually acting a little like Tamaki when he spasms.

"Touch my body!" Sammy started singing all too loudly. Mori sat down next to her on the floor and felt her forehead. He leaned back, confirming she didn't have a fever again. She put her feet on his face and started moving them around. "YOU'RE CUTE!" She yelled, he took her feet off of his face and stood her up. "Whoa. That was close. I almost knbduasnf." She said, jumbling the last words together so they were unintelligible.

"We'll see you later." He said, walking her out the door. She started giggling uncontrollably. "Are you kidding with me?"

"I like cough medicine." She said stumbling around in front of her door.

"Open the door before you pass out."

"You can get it out of my pocket!" She yelled. Mori rolled his eyes and put his hand in her pocket to get her key out. He opened the door and turned around to find her passed out asleep on the hallway. He picked her up and placed her in her bed and waited. He didn't want to leave her alone, so he called Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Mori-senpai but, my dad has to work tonight and I have to stay home to watch the house." He sighed and sat down on the floor next to the bed.

Sammy woke up shortly after.

"How much cough medicine did you take?"

"Only...A few shots."

"I thought so."

"Was I drugged up?"

"I'm surprised Hikaru and Kaoru didn't bring out their video recorder and record the whole thing." He said. She groaned and fell back onto her bed. "Oh, I forgot to give you this." He said handing her her notebook of drawings.

"Thank you! I forgot about this."

"There are really good things in there."

"Well thanks. I never thought they were that great."

"I think they are." He said, which caused her to blush.

"I appreciate it."

"Well, I guess if you're not drunk off cough medicine, I should go." He said, turning away towards her door.

"Mori. Wait." She said, grabbing his shirt. "I...Uh..I'm sorry." She said letting her bangs fall in the way of her face. He walked back over to her and sat down on the bed. He pushed her hair out of her face and he leaned forward his lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They released each other's grips to stop for air. Mori climbed into the bed took her in his arms.

"Can I call you Takashi?"

"You can call me anything." He said. He looked over at the clock, it was only seven thirty yet he felt exhausted.

"Do you want some dinner?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered, he would have suggested they go out but he suddenly remembered she was sick.

"What would you like to eat?"

"I'm fine with anything."

"Well, all I have right now is canned soup that I brought from America."

"What kind?"

"Chicken noodle and tomato."

"Whatever you have is fine."

"Alright, be right back." She said hopping up from her place in his arms and heading to her kitchen. Mori got up and decided to ask if she needed help.

"Do you need any help?"

"I guess you could get something to drink. What would you like?"

"Water's fine." He answered. She told him where the cups were and he started filling them. "How do you live here on your own? What I mean is, isn't it boring?"

"Yeah it gets boring but I survive. It just reminds me that that was what it was going to be like after I moved out. I knew I wouldn't get married right away or move in with someone."

"Ah."

"Yeah! Here's your soup." She said, setting his soup on the table. They sat down and ate dinner mostly in silence. The talk that they exchanged was usually just small talk and chatter.

When Mori left that evening, he kissed Sammy again and told her he'd call her the next day. She went into her room and flopped down on the bed and squealed excitedly like a fourteen year old who got asked out on her first date. She went to bed that night, happy as a clam.

The next day, Mori called as he said he would to check up on her.

"I feel great. We should go do something! Let's go to...The park!" She said excitedly. He agreed and decided to come pick her up.

They walked to the park and sat down on a bench when they got there to catch some air.

"Where did you live in America?" Mori asked out of the blue.

"I lived in Georgia." She answered.

"I went there for a competition once. Near Savannah."

"Really? I lived outside of Savannah."

"I remember going sight seeing in Savannah and I saw this girl there, I was fourteen and she looked younger than me. She wasn't paying attention and she walked out in front of a streetcar giving tours that-"

"Was late so it was speeding to get back to the welcoming center?"

"How did you...?"

"I'm pretty sure that was me, unless it was somebody else who, in my opinion at the time, was freakishly tall for his age and extremely attractive for me being a thirteen year old." She said, giggling. Mori looked up at the blue sky to keep from blushing.

"You look different."

"I know. I got through my awkward phase. Barely." She said laughing. Mori smiled. "But you, on the other hand, don't look different. You're still very tall, and very handsome." She said, Mori just looked at her. "My my my, I think I think I made even calm, stoic, cool, Takashi Morinozuka blush." She said, and was right. They walked through the park together and talked more, got to know each other better.

When it came time to walk back to the apartment, they went out for a quick dinner that they could eat and walk. When he walked her to her door, they talked a little bit more before he hugged her and she opened up the door.

"I had a really great time today."

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He said before kissing her cheek and walking away disappearing into the dark of the night. Sammy went inside and closed the door and slid down it, her heart was racing and her smile was from ear to ear, literally. She was happy.

**A/N: Squeee! I wanted this chapter to be cheesy and sappy and unoriginal and I hope I achieved that! :DDD I'm having a huge writer's block and I'm really late for updating (Which is supposed to be done on Tuesdays.) I'm sorry!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 CAKE!

**Chapter 6 - CAKE!**

Sammy woke up that morning and went to the refrigerator to get something to eat when she noticed her work schedule and saw that she was supposed to work yesterday.

"Crap! I'm gonna be in so much trouble!" She said running to the phone.

"Cafe Harmony this is Shina."

"Hi this is Samantha Mckinley, I was supposed to work yesterday and I had been sick the last couple of days."

"Uh-huh, and what is your question?"

"Am I going to get fired for that?"

"No. We get one vacation day a month. If we don't use them they kind of roll over so they can get like a month off or a week or whatever. Can I do anything else for you?"

"I don't think so. Thanks. I'll be in at two."

"All right see you then." She said before hanging up the phone. Sammy put the phone back on it's cradle and went back to the fridge.

Two o'clock rolled around and Sammy was changed into her uniform; a white button up blouse and black skirt that reaches her knees with a white frilly apron around her waist. She left her apartment and walked to the cafe down the street.

"Takashi! Can we go get some cake?" Hunny yelled as the club was making it's way over to Haruhi's to drag her off somewhere she didn't want to go.

"Sure." He said leading him into the closest cafe.

"Is that Sammy-chan?" He asked

"Hunny! Takashi! What are you guys doing here?"

"I wanted some cake!"

"Oh, well what kind?"

"Every kind!"

"Alright, coming up. Go ahead and take a seat." She said walking towards the counter.

"I like cake!" Hunny exclaimed sitting down at the table and picking up his fork.

"I know." Mori said, more focused on _other _things...Or people.

"Here Hunny." Sammy said setting down the plate and taking a seat across from the polar-opposite cousins in the booth. "So, what are you guys doing in a place like here?"

"Me and Takashi were going to Haru-chan's house with the club but I saw this place and remembered there's cake here so I wanted cake and he brought me here!" He said after annihilating the piece of cake in front of him.

"I knew this plan would work! Now Samantha-senpai is with Mori-senpai and they'll spend time together and have babies!" Tamaki exclaimed watching through the window.

"Well Tamaki I have to say this plan was pretty well thought out...except the babies part. And the fact that Hunny is still with them." Kyoya said. Tamaki's went deadpan and he wallowed in his invisible corner of self-pity.

"What are all of you doing out here?" Samantha asked walking out the front of the cafe.

"How did you know we were here?"

"My boss was complaining about mushrooms growing on her lawn and she really doesn't want to call the landscapers again." She answered nonchalantly. "Oh, and you do realize that me and Takashi are already practically together now, seeing how you're sitting out here spying on us." She added and walked back into the cafe.

"She's a smart cookie." Tamaki said while de-rooting the mushrooms.

"What was that all about Sammy-chan?"

"The club was spying on us. So I told them what they wanted to hear."

"And what did they want to hear?" Mori asked

"They wanted us to make babies. It wasn't happening unless I get a ring on my finger." She said, pointing to her left ring finger. A smile played across Mori's lips.

"I don't think I want to make children yet." He answered jokingly.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a brother. His name is Satoshi. What about you?"

"I have a couple cousins. That's about it."

"What happened to your parents?"

"I don't know. My aunt and uncle kept telling me they went on a trip. They never came back for me. I've lived with them ever since."

"I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal. I didn't really know them very well, I was hoping I'd see them one more time before I left for Japan but I didn't. I just considered my Aunt and Uncle to be my parents. I think it would be fun to meet your brother."

"Well, we can go. I bet he's training now but he'll be done by the time we get there." He said. "Mitsukuni, do you want to go?"

"No, father's making me practice extra for a demonstration at the conference." Hunny answered sliding out of the booth and waved goodbye as he ran off to his house.

"Let's go!" Sammy said pulling Mori by the hand laughing the whole way.

"You're going the wrong way." Mori said pulling Sammy around a corner. She tripped over her own foot and landed on Mori's arm. She recovered and he leaned down to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his waist and he put his hands, gently, on her neck. She stood on her tip toes and deepened the kiss. She released his lips and he looked at her confused.

"What would people think of us if they saw us making out in the middle of the street?"

"Who cares?"

"Can we at least get to your home to make out?"

"Fine." He said dragging her down the street

When they arrived at Mori's house they went back to the external dojo at the other end of the property.

"Satoshi." Mori said when he walked in, he was getting a drink.

"Brother! What are you doing here? Are we going to battle? Oh, who's this?" Satoshi asked running towards his brother.

"I can't right now. Maybe later. This is Samantha, my-"

"Girlfriend. Nice to meet you." She said, bowing. Satoshi just looked at her for a second then bowed.

"Nice to meet you!"

"You look exactly like your brother!"

"Thank you! I? hope to be as good as brother when I'm his age. I look up to him very much. I know he'll be a great leader."

"Aw, that's so sweet! He looks up to you!" Samantha said looking at Mori, he just smiled.

Sammy and Satoshi talked for most of the afternoon into early evening. Mori sat and watched in comfortable silence watching his now girlfriend and his brother conversing happily.

_Girlfriend_. He wasn't really expecting her to say that. They kissed and they hung out, but he didn't know what they really _were_ yet. But he was fine with it. He liked having a girlfriend. Maybe he could share his aspirations and goals with.

"Takashi. Who is this?" A large man asked from the doorway. Mori stiffened and Samantha stopped her conversation with Satoshi and looked at the doorway confused.

**A/N: So, I pretty much forced myself to sit down and write this chapter because I updated all of my other fanfictions and I decided I needed to do so on this one too. I'm not happy with it but I'm not hating on it. Basically what I'm trying to achieve on this fanfiction is sappy cheesy and romantic, just to clear things up.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!**

**And remember, there will be no update next week.  
**


	7. Chapter 7 A twist in our story

**Chapter 7 - A twist in our story  
**

"Well?" The man inquired.

"Father, this is my girlfriend." Mori answered stiffly.

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner?" He answered walking into the doorway cheerfully. "I say it's about time boy." Mori was slightly embarrassed at his dad talking to his girlfriend like that. He was trying to flatter her across the room and she was just blushing and giggling.

"I have to get you home." Mori said

"Aw, come on why?"

"Because, the curfew for a minor is ten."

"Hey mister, I'll be eighteen in four freakin' days. I think I can break the rules this once."

"I wouldn't want you to risk it." Mori's father said.

"Fine. Let me grab my purse." She said walking out of the room for a moment.

"She's a keeper son." Mori's father said, nudging him in the side.

"Father, _please_." Mori plead. His father just grinned a big goofy, mischievous, grin at him. Sammy reentered the room and they were off.

"It was very nice to meet you Mr. Morinozuka."

"Indeed. You as well." He said following them to the door.

"I like your dad." Sammy said while scooting into the car.

"Yeah, he's usually a goof." Mori joked.

"Well, I'm glad at least _one _of these prestigious fathers are normal."

When they arrived at Sammy's house, he walked her to the door and she cupped his face in between her hands and he put his hands, gently, on her neck and their lips met soon turning into a passionate lip lock. When they broke off, Sammy unlocked her door and pulled Mori in.

"I can't stay, there's school tomorrow."

"And? We go to the same school." Sammy said, before kissing him again. Mori gave in silently, and pulled Sammy down onto the couch with him.

When Sammy woke up the next morning she was curled up next to Mori on the couch and she awoke to a strange pounding sound on her door.

"Can I help you?" Samantha asked, still in her clothes from last night.

"I believe you're living under the alias of Samantha McKinley?" A man in black wearing sunglasses asked.

"Alias? That's my name."

"What I thought. Would you mind coming with us?"

"May I ask what you want?"

"You may not."

"Well then, only if my boyfriend can go."

"Fine fine. Just get a move on." He answered reluctantly.

They showed them to their large SUV limo and waited for them to enter the car before climbing in and telling the driver where to go. Sammy kept silent the whole time but her hand was shaking so Mori held her small hand in his large one.

When they arrived at their location, the men ushered them out and into a, _very,_ large office building. They led Sammy and Mori into a plain, bland, and boring roon on the fourteenth floor.

"Miss. We have reason to believe you're living under a false name." A man asked, swinging around in a large leather chair from behind the desk.

"And what would make you think this?"

"What were your parents names?"

"Charlie and Danielle. Why?"

"Wrong. Your real name is Tomiko Kayashima. Heir to Kayashima enterprises. Your parents names are Akemi and Akihiro Kayashima." He said. Samantha's- Tomiko's jaw dropped and even Mori's stoic face broke for a moment.

"How do you know this?"

"Because, you're in their building." A woman, who looked almost exactly like Tomiko, answered from the doorway. "Hello Tomiko." (**a/n: kay so sammy will now be referred to as Tomiko.**)

"Mom?" She asked

"Correct." She answered. Tomiko ran over to her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"Why? Why did you leave me?"

"We never planned to leave you. We were only to go to Japan for a couple of weeks but then your father's father died and he inherited the company and everytime we tried to come back to get you something went wrong."

"Why did we all have normal names? And why are we both American?"

"We wanted to live a normal life. We weren't prepared to run a large company. And I'm American and you're half American, the only reason I have a Japanese name is because I was born here." Akemi answered, still holding her baby.

"Why did you decide to tell me now?"

"Finally we got the company stable enough to get you from your godparents. And you haven't been under a scholarship, we've been paying for your schooling. Also, we've been sending you the money for you to live in your apartment."

"I'm just glad to have you again." Tomiko said. "Oh, mom. This is my boyfriend; Takashi Morinozuka."

"Nice to meet you." Mori said rising to bow.

"Oh sit sit! It's a pleasure." Akemi said.

"Where's dad?"

"In a meeting but it should be over soon."

"Well, I hate to be rude but, since I know nothing; what exactly does our company do?"

"Oh of course, how silly of me, we are in charge of tracking and everything for the shipping of materials from country to country. It's very hard work actually since we're active in 35 countries." Akemi answered.

"Hi dear." Akihiro said, kissing Akemi on the cheek.

"Dad!" Tomiko said hugging her father tightly.

"Hi baby!" He said hugging her back.

"OH SHOOT SCHOOL!" Tomiko said running off to the elevator with Mori close behind.

"Hey! It's that Kayashima girl!" Someone shouted when she entered the school

"I thought she was a scholarship!" Someone else yelled

"How did they know about me?" Tomiko asked

"Why, you're all over the front of the papers Ms. Kayashima." Kyoya said

"That's weird." She said. "Oh, and drop the formalities. My name is Sam- Tomiko." She added. Then someone who walked by and whistled approvingly at her. Mori glared at him and Tomiko lost it. "YOU DAMN RICH PERSON! YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME 'TIL I WAS RICH!" She yelled, Mori had to hold her back. "Wow. This is going to take a while to get used to." She said walking to the lunchroom.

**A/N: Ta-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Kay so i know i haven't updated in three weeks but I was at camp two weeks ago, and while I was at camp my grandpa died of lung cancer so i've been pretty depressed. so forgive me.**

**Kay so, Akemi means "Bright Beauty", Tomiko means "Fortune/Wealth Child" (Very fitting eh?), and Akihiro means "Large Glory"**

**Also the part about the Japanese shipping things between 35 countries is true, I looked it up.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!**

**(Oh yes, and I'm going into the first two chapters and re-editing the storyline to make it fit into this one so please, no flames about how this is inconsistent. It's just been a long time since I wrote the first chapter. lol I AM USUALLY VERY CONSISTENT! anyway, enjoy!)  
**


	8. Chapter 8 VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hi guys, I've just decided that I don't want to write fanfictions for Fruits basket or Ouran anymore. I may pick it up again in a few years but for now I'm too busy for the responsibilities. And, I'm really not that into anime anymore which kind of depresses me but I'm dealing. Please don't hate me for permanently discontinuing my stories, I just have other things to focus on right now. If someone wants to adopt the stories, that's fine I can send you my raw copies of the documents.

Thanks for reading and being such devoted fanfictioners.


End file.
